The present disclosure generally relates to radial springs, and in particular to radial springs that control forces between concentric components.
Many mechanical or electromechanical applications include two or more overlapping or concentrically arranged components. For example, bearings, spacers, o-rings, seals or other members or devices may be positioned concentrically with, or between, one or more substantially rigid circular or cylindrical member or surface of a device. As another example, two substantially rigid cylindrical members or surfaces of a device may be concentrically arranged. During use of such devices, the concentric components may exert a force against each other. For example, the inner member may provide a force against outer member, or the outer member may exert a force against the inner member.
Forces between concentrically arranged components or surfaces may result from any number of causes. For example, the coefficient of thermal expansion of the inner member and the outer member may differ such that heat produced during use of the device expands the inner and outer members at different rates. As another example, an external force occurring or produced during use of the device may act on one of the inner and outer members. Such force may then be transferred from one member to the other. Further, such forces may be multiplied by the presence of a third concentric component. For example, a third component may be arranged concentrically with the first and second component such that the first component is positioned intermediate to the second and third components. In such embodiments, forces may be produced via any of the first, second and/or third components.
Forces between concentrically arranged members or surfaces, such as radial forces, may be detrimental to the functioning of the device and/or damage at least one of the inner or outer concentric members. For example, the inner or outer concentric member may be a bearing, and the other of the inner or outer concentric member may be a cylindrical member or surface positioned concentrically exterior or interior to the bearing. If the bearing and other member include different coefficients of thermal expansion, heat produced during use may cause the bearing and the other member to bind against each other—ultimately resulting in the bearing becoming deformed and faulty. As yet another example, a third concentric member may be positioned exterior or interior to the bearing such that the bearing is intermediate second and third concentric members. During use, the second and/or third concentric member may exert a radial force, such as a radial shock force, against the bearing. The bearing may thereby be forced against the other of the second or third concentric member and deformed or otherwise damaged.
As a result, a need exists for radial springs that control, prevent, limit or otherwise manage forces, such as radial forces, between concentric or overlapping components to ensure proper use of the components and prevent damage to the components.